Survivor
by Green Angel Girl
Summary: He was the first to ever exist, and so it only seemed fitting that he would be the last to perish. At least he would perish in a world that was, in a way, more at peace than it had ever been before. Rated T for safety.


The sky had faded into a deep, scarlet hue. The once blue color it once held had completely dissipated, holding no mercy towards the viewer's eye. The white clouds that once floating gracefully across the horizon had not been seen for days, due to the lack of opacity in the air. Humidity itself would have been gratefully accepted had it been present, for even the ocean had begun to disappear.

It had been a gradual change at first, starting with such a simple thing as unusual weather. The snow in Moscow had completely melted, while Cairo had been faced with rainstorms. Then it grew to New York facing an incredibly horrible drought, and Berlin crumbling from multiple earthquakes. London had been wiped out by three tsunamis, while Paris and the Eiffel Tower had been ripped from the ground by thirty-seven tornadoes. Not even Switzerland and Liechtenstein, in their own neutral barrier, could stop the hailstorm that attacked their home.

There had been multiple meetings during the first few weeks, but soon no one would be bothered to show up. After a while everyone became aware of what was happening, and decided to spend that last of their days with family, friends, and doing things that they loved. No one fought, no one argued, and there were no signs of war. It was the first time in all of history that everyone was, in a sense, at peace.

Slowly, one by one, the countries began to disappear themselves.

It started with Canada, who had been found fading in America's arms. It had been the first time he had been noticed by all of the other countries, and he had given everyone a small smile before completely disappearing, leaving only a pair of glasses. His bear, Kumajiro, had curled up next to the glasses sadly, before fading himself.

Belgium had sent everyone a box of chocolates, before word got out the next week by the Netherlands that she too, had faded. He faded soon after his younger sister, due to anguish and lack of will to live.

Prussia had faded in the arms of an extremely distraught Germany. He had given his brother a sad smile, and told him to take care of Gilbird. Little did he know that Gilbird had curled into Prussia's hand just before he faded, and disappeared with a small 'Piyo!'.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein faded on top of a picnic blanket, gazing out into the blood red sky. The were holding hands, reassuring the other that everything would be alright.

America faded the day he went to visit England. He hopped off the plane with a wide smile, the two of them spent the afternoon drinking tea, and England even read Alfred a bedtime story and offered to sleep next to him as consolation for Canada's demise. When England awoke the next morning due to disturbing lack of bad weather, the only thing left of Alfred was his glasses.

France and England had spent the rest of their days together, hoping to make it to the end of the world without fighting, They succeeded without much effort, and died on the very same day from one-hundred fifty-seven degree weather.

Germany, Austria, and Hungary faded one by one in Austria's house. Hungary faded while listening to Austria's distressed piano playing, Germany faded after giving Veneziano a phone call to say goodbye, and Austria faded soon after playing Beethoven's ninth symphony in remembrance of Germany.

Veneziano and Romano faded hand in hand, eating tomato-covered spaghetti. Romano never once spoke badly to his brother, and Veneziano complemented him unceasingly. The only regret the two of them had was not being with Germany and Spain as they lived the last of their days.

Spain had gone to visit Mexico and a few of his other previous colonies, and they all faded after a long night of one last 'La Tomatina'.

Russia faded in the solitude of his living room, as his sisters, the Baltics, and everyone else who somewhat tolerated him had already faded themselves. He drank the last bottle of vodka he had, and peacefully disappeared into nothingness, leaving nothing but a long, pale scarf.

The Nordics spent their remaining days together, trying to have as good of a time as they could, before slowly fading away themselves. Finland faded first, leaving Sweden as devastated as he could possible be, and he soon followed. Iceland and Norway faded in their sleep a few days later, leaving Denmark to fade the morning after.

Slowly, but surely, all of the countries disappeared. Their land had been wiped out by fiery hailstorms, overheating, earthquakes, tsunamis, explosions, and every other unfortunate event. Every single inch of the Earth had been destroyed.

Except for one country.

He had seen it coming, for he had faced some of the most unfortunate events in all of history. His siblings had already faded after paying him one last visit, which only fueled his devastation further.

China looked up at the fiery sun, which had grown closer and closer by the minuted. There had not been a distinction between night and day for weeks, and instead stayed in an infinite sunset. The heat had grown absolutely unbearable, to the point that his skin had lost all feeling. The land around his wall had caught on fire, which polluted the air with smoke. Nevertheless, Wang Yao was determined to spend his last day as the proud Asian man that he was.

It was no surprise that he was the last country that remained, seeing as he _was_ the eldest. He had been there before everyone else. He had existed before days, months, hours, and mere numbers even existed, and so he could only estimate how old he was. However, he had given up on guessing his age centuries before.

Yao watched as the sun continued to grow closer. The entire solar system had gone completely awry, causing the Earth to be sucked into the sun. It was slow at first, but as the earth grew closer it began to speed up with every passing moment. Yao estimated that the earth would be completely demolished within the next few hours.

Sweat covered Yao's entire body, causing his brown hair and silk kimono to stick to his skin. Yao's vision blurred slightly, and it was difficult to look into the sky because of its brightness. The screams of his people had died off long before due to the extremely high heat, leaving the air around him completely silent, save for the crackling of fire.

Yao sighed, absentmindedly clenching a sweat-covered parchment. Yao stood weakly and headed towards his home; a home that had not changed once since his last major dynasty. Upon entering his home he found no consolation from the heat, but a little salvation from the smoke surrounding the area.

Yao fell onto a large silk blanket, courtesy of Taiwan decades before, and gasped lightly from overexertion. The heat, the smoke, and the fact that his land itself was crumbling was finally taking its toll on the Chinese man. Yao glanced down at the parchment in his hand, and felt his throat constrict. The rest of the world had gone, along with all of his siblings...save for Japan. Kiku had not gone to visit Yao once, and neither had Yao visited him. He wanted to, he desperately wanted to, but he could not bring himself to. Slowly, everyone Yao had ever known or loved perished, and he was left alone. Kiku was not far away at that point, so Yao had finally decided to go visit him.

Then he received the parchment, and Yao perished as soon as he read it. His country existed, and Yao himself existed physically...but not mentally or emotionally.

Kiku was dead.

Yao was too late.

What a cruel fate Yao's was, to be left alone as the only living being in the entire world.

Yao jumped when he felt a fuzzy nose nudge his shoulder, but he relaxed when he saw his panda watching him with sad eyes. His panda knew the pain his owner felt, for he too had watched Kiku grow up.

Yao petted his panda's head weakly and smiled sadly, "Well panda, I do believe we have reached our prime."

His panda laid down with his head on Yao's lap, and his eyes fell closed. Yao sighed and felt a single tear stroll down his face as he realized that it was finally his time to go. Yao smiled one last smile, and he gazed out the window at the storm outside.

"Zài jiàn," Yao said softly as his eyelids grew heavy.

Yao's eyes fell shut, and he faded with one last pat to his panda's head.

* * *

**I don't even know. This just kind of popped into my head, and so I wrote it on a whim without any editing or anything. So yeah, it's basically a rough draft that I don't care enough about to make it better. Sorry to depress you all. ...Aru. **


End file.
